pumpkinpie59_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Galena Johnson
Galena Johnson is a superhero in the Kokoro Elementals universe. Kokoro of Bravery, with the power of earth and metal, she’s very strong. She’s known as the jack-of-all-trades within her team. She’s smart, clever, and wise, as well as very kind and friendly. Appearance Galena is extremely tall for a female human. She is muscular and has a masculine build. She also has one scar on her thigh. Her skin is a light mahogany red color. She has an oval-shaped face. Her hair is dirty blonde, a rare trait in Indians. It’s kept short in civilian form. She has a hooded eye shape. Her eyes are amber/orange. She has a slightly droopy nose and thin lips. She is very flat-chested. Her everyday clothing is typically neutral-colored. She has a fondness of scarves, sweaters, and jeans. You will never see her wear heels. In her Kokoro form, her eyes and hair turn brown. Her hair lengthens to a high, short ponytail. Her bangs are a little different, as well. She has a typical Kokoro uniform that is brown with orange details. She has a showgirl skirt over orange shorts. Personality and Interests Galena is an ENFJ. She is typically very friendly and kind. She hates cruel people and chooses to treat everyone with respect. The only times this is different is if she wakes up early and doesn’t have her morning coffee, or if that person has murdered or hurt someone without regret. Galena tends to collect as many talents and skills as she can in order to find a dream. She is still trying to figure out what she wants in life. Unsure of careers, hobbies, or even the possibility of getting married, she has made it her mission to find what she wants. She does enjoys sports and knitting scarves immensely. Galena is a heavy sleeper. She often sleeps through her alarm by accident. If she doesn’t have coffee in the morning, she tends to be grouchy. Galena often eats chocolate when she’s stressed, upset, or simply not feeling happy. She has stated that her favorite is dark chocolate with nuts or wafers inside. Galena hates hot weather—both humid and dry. She used to hate celebrating Independence Day because of it and spent her time inside eating watermelon. Her favorite season is Autumn, not just because it shares a name with her closest sister and best friend, but also because the weather is cooler and the trees have pretty-colored leaves. She loves Thanksgiving time especially. Galena feels very self-conscious about her appearance. She wishes that she looked more feminine, as she is often believed to be male. She often tries to wear more feminine clothing, but men’s clothing fits her more. Galena is incredibly brave, which is fortunate for her powers, given that they are powered by her bravery. She's a talented fighter and usually has the upper hand in a fight. She is also very gentle and considerate of others. She often underestimates her enemies because she wants a fair fight and knows that she's a better fighter in most situations. History She has an unknown past before she was taken in by Hart Inc. All she knows is that she’s an orphan and that Hart Inc. gave her her powers. She was raised to be a super soldier, trained in several martial arts as well as in her own field of elemental manipulation and generation. Relationships Autumn Johnson Galena and Autumn enjoy each other's company very much. Galena is one of the few of the sisters who can handle Autumn's temper. In turn, Autumn knows how to make Galena happy when she's feeling down. Galena is aware of Autumn's secret wish to lead the team, but thinks she isn't ready for such responsibility. Bianca Johnson They share the responsibility of caring for the others. While Bianca tends to be more strict, Galena is more sympathetic. When Bianca doesn't know how to deal with the others, Galena takes control. They have a mutual respect over this. Night Johnson Galena wants Night to be happy, more than anything. She doesn't know how to help her with her powers, but she does what she can with her emotions. Kokoro Stone "A strong heart lies within those who are brave. Kokoro Stone!" '''-Kokoro Stone's speech, post-transformation Using her Kokoro locket, Galena can transform into Kokoro Stone with the phrase, "Kokoro Energy, Metamorphose Me!" In her Kokoro form, Galena can not only manipulate and generate rocks and metal like usual, but also gain the abilities to mimic, create portals, and become invisible with her element, as well as transform things into it. In this form, she can also create her own custom axe, which is simply named the Stone Axe. Galena cannot transform if she is low on Kokoro Energy, which, for her, would be bravery, which means she has to be brave in order to transform. If she is cowardly, her Kokoro Energy level lowers. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Earth -Earth Manipulation -Earth Mimicry -Earth Generation -Geokinetic Flight -Earth Detection -Earth Aura -Earth Portal Creation -Geokinetic Combat -Geokinetic Invisibility -Geokinetic Regeneration (only when using mimicry) -Petrification -Earth Attacks Metal -Metal Manipulation -Ferrokinetic Constructs -Metal Attacks -Metal Detection -Metal Dust Manipulation -Metal Generation -Ferrokinetic Combat -Ferrokinetic Invisibility -Ferrokinetic Regeneration (only when using mimicry) -Metal Aura -Metal Mimicry Martial Arts Like the rest of her sisters, Galena is knowledgeable in Varmakkalai, Aikido, Juudou, Juujutsu, Ninjutsu, Karate, Tegumi, Tàijíquán, Choi Kwang-Do, and Taekwondo. She is also an expert in all sorts of battleaxe fighting styles. Attacks Most of her attacks consist of her throwing large stones or other substances at her enemies. "Kokoro Stone Strike" This attack holds the ability to shoot giant boulders, metal spikes, or a sand storm towards an enemy or an Energy Automat. "Kokoro Stone Resurgence" This attack holds the ability to take back the Kokoro Energy from an Energy Monster, while also freshening it with new bravery. Quotes Trivia -Galena is named after a type of mineral. -Galena’s middle name is Slate. -Galena was inspired by anime characters, such as Kashima Yuu from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and Cure Chocolat from KiraKira Pretty Cure Á La Mode. -Her flower theme is the Starlette Lily. -Despite it being an important part of her life, she cannot remember gaining her powers as she was only a 2-year-old. -Her favorite school subjects are P.E., history, and government. -Her themes all feature bollywood-style music. This is to reference her birth land. -Despite her theme color being brown, her favorite color is pink. -Galena's original name was Sandy, but the creator found it too generic. She felt that her new name was more reflective of her personality. Gallery Category:Kokoros Category:Kokoro Elementals characters Category:Female characters Category:ENFJs